


Scalding Demon

by The_Spaghetti_Incident



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark/Toxic Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Spaghetti_Incident/pseuds/The_Spaghetti_Incident
Summary: Beautiful connections aren't sought, they simply appear, but Blossom hadn't found Brick by chance, she had searched for him – lonely and longing for an intimacy he wasn't much willing to give. And sometimes, when pursued so desperately, this kind of love... comes violently. Blossick! SMUT!
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Scalding Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: dirty language, detailed SMUT, dark/toxic elements and, maybe some... disturbing events in future chapters. If it bothers you in any way, leave! I will not change anything in my story because some may not like it. If you’ve read any of my other stories or my profile, you probably have a pretty decent idea of what I’m into. 
> 
> I plan on, maybe, changing the name of the story later (I hated it and it was rushed), so, be aware.
> 
> This was a pain – but still fun – to write. It comes with a shitty SMUT in the end of this chapter, but hopefully I get better and improve with each story (and chapter) I write, so, bear with me and enjoy!

By the time Blossom had finally woken, she found herself alone in bed, tangled between the messed sheets she had previously shared with her archenemy, and sighed, letting the feeling of guilt wash over her – as it had been after every encounter they had over the past two months.

She didn’t like to dwell on it – nor admit it –, but his attitude hurt her. It often made her think that sex was the only thing he was there for because most of the times, after he got what he wanted – and Brick always got what he wanted –, he’d get up and leave. There was never any sign of a deeper connection or an innocent show of affection. Everything he did had a sexual innuendo – making his intentions towards her crystal clear.

While sex to her was about more than physical attraction, to Brick – she assumed – was simply about pleasure. It left her under the impression that she was being used – even if she was the one who allowed this to happen – and it troubled her profoundly how he had made her so used to being treated like that.

Although fiery during sex and funny between their small talks, he was always distant afterwards. He’d leave her behind to drown alone in her shame and lies. And even though Blossom was tired of it, it was something she’d simply have to endure.

Well, at least he said goodbye sometimes. That probably meant something – or so she liked telling herself. Whatever, she had important matters in a few hours to occupy herself with, and she wouldn’t let her morning be ruined over something so meaningless.

She sat up, stretching tiredly before taking a quick look at her watch and grunting in annoyance.

_03:09 am._

Blossom got up quickly, dressed herself and left the room. She rushed back to her home, leaving behind nothing but a single pink streak on the dark sky to attest to her little escapade.

When she arrived, she quietly opened the window to her room and got inside careful enough not to make any sound. She closed the window and after pulling the curtains, she undressed herself again, leaving the clothes scattered on the floor as she walked to the bathroom.

In nights like this, she could only thank Professor for teaching them the importance – and perks – of privacy when he finally decided to move away to a bigger house with enough rooms for the four of them and each with their own bathroom.

She couldn’t even imagine how she would’ve made it so far through the years if she still shared a room with her sisters. She loved them, but she needed her own neat and tidy space – which in contrast, was the absolute opposite of Bubbles’ and Buttercup’s rooms.

She turned the shower valve, allowing the water to crash over her, and jolted in response as the initial coldness suddenly hit her. She backed away, waiting for a few seconds, and after the water warmed up, she immersed herself in it and began washing her body, then her hair – which she so carefully and caringly untangled, massaged, and combed.

Blossom took her time, slow and methodical – as always –, enjoying the heat of the water against her skin. It reminded her so much of _him_ and how hot he felt like when his body touched hers. It made her wish he were there with her. That was simply the effect he had over her. She wanted him, so bad, every time, anywhere. He occupied her thoughts completely, and it was a struggle to try focusing on anything else.

When she was finally over she stepped out of the shower, enrolling herself on a thick pink towel and her long hair on a white one. She walked to the door and opened, letting all the steam that filled the bathroom to spread and dissipate into her room.

She gasped in surprise when she saw a silhouette, faintly illuminated by light that escaped from the bathroom half-opened door, sitting on her bed.

Blossom frowned, and her voice trembled. “Bubbles?”

The blonde girl only hummed her response as her sister turned the bathroom light off and closed the door. She walked to her nightstand and turned on her lampshade.

“What are you doing here—in the dark?” the redhead asked suspiciously. After all, if you have something to hide, you have something to fear.

“Well, I brought food.” Bubbles shook the bags of _Blueberry Mostress Fruit Pie_ she had on her hands. “I was having my nightly snack time, and then I heard the shower, so—”

“So?” Blossom enquired – a bit annoyed at her sister’s intrusiveness. “You decided to come in my room without my permission?”

“Uh,” Bubbles started a bit unsettled at Blossom’s defensiveness, “n—no, I just… came to offer you food, since you were awake, and maybe… make small talk.”

The redhead sighed in defeat, somewhat guilty after realizing how she’d overreacted. It wasn’t as if Bubbles was trying to catch her red-handed or something, right? Blossom was very aware of how little – if not almost zero – time she had been spending with her sisters since she began balancing her time between being a hero, studies, her part-time job and finally, sneaking up to meet Brick. Bubbles probably just wanted to bond a bit with her and welcoming the blonde so harshly felt wrong.

“Oh, thanks, and… I’m sorry… I’m kind of moody.”

“It’s okay, I know how you get when you’re sleepy.” Bubbles smiled at her.

“What are you doing awake anyway? Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Blossom proceeded to dry herself. “It’s three in the morning,” she commented.

“Yeah, but I woke up to my belly growling in hunger, and I just couldn’t go back to sleep.” She took a bite at her pie. “Also, don’t _you_ have class tomorrow too?”

“Uhm, yes, I was just—”

“Hey,” Bubbles interrupted her, “where were you, by the way? I never saw you coming. Did something happen? Why are you showering at this hour?”

Being bombarded with questions made Blossom tremble softly, slightly uneasy at the thought of Bubbles suspecting something might be off about her. “I—I was at Robin’s. We were watching a movie, but we ended up falling asleep.”

Bubbles narrowed her eyes in consideration, and Blossom froze, anticipating an accusation.

God, no. She knew something, didn’t she? She was just testing Blossom, wasn’t she? Could she tell it from just looking at her? Could she smell him on her? Could she see any marks he had left?

Bubbles wasn’t exactly staring at Blossom’s naked body, but one quick look and she’d be able to make out a few purple marks. Visibly freaking out at the possibility of being caught, Blossom rushed to get dressed in order to hide any signs she could have on her body that testified for her treason.

“Hm,” Bubbles hummed, taking another bite at her snack as she watched her sister walk to the bed and sit with her. “So… did you girls…” She playfully twirled her hips.

Blossom frowned, weirded out by her movement. “What?”

“You know,” Bubbles teased, offering her a bag of _Fruit Pie_.

“No, I don’t,” she answered honestly, accepting the snack, and taking a bite at it.

She really didn’t know what the blonde meant, but she could clearly identify the mischievousness in her tone.

“Come on, you know… like… did you two… do something?”

Blossom gasped, shocked at her sister’s audacity. “What the—Bubbles, what exactly are you insinuating?”

“Oh, I just thought… well, sometimes you two seem… very close,” she chewed her fruit pie between her sentence, “like, _very close_ , you know?”

“God, no! Just no… where did you even get that from?”

Bubbles shrugged. “People talk,” she absently said, “and you are both super touchy and—”

“Okay, I get it. Obviously, nothing happened,” the redhead answered, looking at her sister as if she’d grown another head and became some sort of abomination. Still, she was somewhat relieved that this was Bubbles’ suspicion. She’d rather anyone suspect of her having a fling with Robin than Brick.

“Then, why the shower?” Bubbles insisted.

“Because, Bubbles, I happen to like being clean… that’s why.”

Bubbles smirked as if she knew Blossom was trying to hide something. She had bought her sister’s story, but she liked teasing her anyway.

Blossom rolled her eyes at her. “Honestly, what kind of question that even is? That’s not something you ask a sibling,” she reprimanded.

“What’s wrong with asking your showering schedule?” She giggled and Blossom gave her _the_ look, shaking her head in mild annoyance. “Seriously, though, Bloss, that’s exactly the type of thing siblings talk about!”

“Well, not with me it isn’t. Maybe you should try it with Buttercup instead.” She pulled the cover from her bed, and tucked herself in.

“No way! She’s… overly descriptive, and has a very, very dirty vocabulary,” Bubbles said as she followed her sister inside the covers.

The redhead cleared her throat, and questioned, “What are you doing?”

“We are going to sleep, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are—me in my bed and you in yours.”

“Blossom, please,” Bubbles pleaded, making her baby voice and pouting. “Just today, you won’t even feel like I’m here… please, I promise I won’t bother!”

Blossom groaned, “Uh, fine! We still have to wake up early, so be quiet and sleep.” She turned off her lampshade.

Bubbles whined in response, “But we didn’t even get to talk.”

“Sleep!” Blossom shouted, loud enough to startle her sister, but not enough for Buttercup nor Professor to hear.

“Sorry,” the blonde whispered. “Good night, Bloss.”

“Good night.”

* * *

Waking up so early and forcing herself to go through her classes at her top performance was awfully hard after she had gotten so little sleep.

Blossom found out that trying to sleep or get some rest was practically impossible if one was sharing a bed with Bubbles. As sweet and gentle as the blonde was, she was still a kicker, and when she wasn't mumbling incoherent things about how she'd never give up her Octi – likely fruit of a nightmare –, she was either mounting or kicking Blossom as she thrashed over the bed during her sleep.

It was not entirely Bubble’s fault, though. There was also Brick. He hadn’t been the one who kept her up, but prior to that, he did exhaust Blossom’s energy almost completely.

Sex with Brick was something extraordinary, and sometimes Blossom thought it was the sole highlight of her life, but it could also be so wearying. It was as if Brick sucked the energy out of her – almost as if he feed on it. It was always gratifying while it lasted, but afterwards she was left haggard, while he seemed to flame brighter each time – full of vitality.

She tried hard balancing her duties, but she had been slowly, carelessly giving in a lot of her time to Brick. Her studies and part-time job were hard and very time consuming, and yet these past months she had sacrificed her development in all areas of her life – college, work, household chore and friends – only to spend more time with her counterpart in exchange of nothing but attention – the type only he could provide and that she was so desperate and eager for.

Blossom needed those encounters. She craved them – perhaps, even more than Brick did. She needed him to lift the weight off her, to make her forget, even if just for a couple of hours. So, the two hours a day she had left to relax after classes, work, and home study – that she did skip sometimes –, she'd use on him.

Meeting on weekdays was bad because of her duties and her schedules, but she was recklessly willing to sacrifice that to be with him. The thought made her stomach churn in excitement, and she quickly pulled out her cellphone from her pocket to text him.

_Got lunch now, work in an hour. Meet later?_

She put away her phone and flew back home.

Amid her lunch with Buttercup and Professor, she kept anxiously checking her phone for any response, ignoring her sister and father as they tried to make conversation with her. It had already been a few minutes since she texted him, so why wasn’t he answering? It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do.

“Hello? Earth to study-freak? What’s up with you today?” Buttercup growled from her sit, mouthful of food, spitting some chunks on the table.

“Jesus, Buttercup, manners!” Professor remarked, pointing his fork at her and earning a grin from the girl.

“Sorry,” Blossom spoke, finally paying them attention, “I was just… I’m waiting on a matter regarding… work—which reminds me, I have to go.” She got up and took her unfinished food to the sink.

“But you haven’t even finished your meal,” Professor spoke, visibly upset. They hadn't been spending time together and lately, lunch had been the only time in the day he got to spend with her.

“I know, I’m sorry, but you two can leave the dishes for me when I get home!” she offered, as if somehow, it would make up to her lack of participation in family activities.

“Oh, I will.” Buttercup smiled, satisfied.

Blossom closed the door behind her and took a last look at her cellphone before leaving for Townsville Pokey Hospital, where she worked as a health care assistant.

* * *

Blossom managed to finish her six hours shift at a reasonable performance – actually, a great one, if she may say so herself – without being interrupted. Bubbles alone had attended a call from the mayor regarding a robbery at _Bobbins Brothers Jewelry_ store and another strange one about an elderly riot at _Grey Acres_ , so Blossom was left unbothered to follow her working routine – and Buttercup to follow her training one.

The fact that within a seven-hour margin Brick still hadn't given her an answer made Blossom furious, and as she made her way back home, she decided to text him again.

_You could at least have the decency of answering._

She pressed the send option, and she felt momentarily satisfied. The feeling went away too soon, though, and she was once again left with the bitter sensation of being disregarded after so openly showing him she wanted to be with him again.

As soon as she got home, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket, and she reached for it instantly, mouth-gaping and furrowing at what she read on the screen.

 _Busy_.

A single word. That’s what she got after she had waited – partially hopeful that they would meet – for almost eight hours.

She fumed in rage. Busy? What the hell was he busy with? He was a punk – he didn’t study, he didn’t work. What could he possibly be busy with – that wasn’t a crime or anything of sorts? What a pathetic excuse for not wanting to see her.

Blossom spitefully wished she would spit those venomous accusations at him. She said nothing instead, choosing to resign before she demeaned herself more than she already had. She didn’t need him, and if he thought he had anything more important than her to keep him entertained that was his loss.

She had a life to get back on tracks. Being involved with Brick hadn’t exactly set her behind on her studies – so far –, but she wasn’t as dedicated to it as she was before. Today, after his blunt rejection – as she put it –, was a great moment to start working on her plan.

So, she did the dishes she had committed to wash, she did her laundry, organized her room, had a light dinner by herself, showered, and readied herself for her nightly study, despite feeling completely worn out. Not that she needed catching up since she was remarkably intelligent and a natural quick learned, but she enjoyed recapping what she learned during her morning classes.

Blossom took and reviewed her notes, separated, and summarized topics, watched a half-an-hour online lecture and when the clock ringed at midnight sharp, she decided, pleased, that she was done for the day. She had successfully reached her eight hours of study goal – counting the class hours.

It was weirdly fulfilling, even if it was somewhat draining. Blossom loved learning and studying. Knowing that all that preparation would be of indispensable help for the future, when she would exercise such an important role in society, made her heart warm up in joy.

With a proud smile, she arranged her books back in her bag, and went to bed where she allowed herself to finally drift into a well-deserved, Bubbles-free, uninterrupted sleep – of course, not before she took a few minutes to think about that ungrateful, redhead imbecile.

* * *

Blossom woke up from the most delicious, sweetest dream she’s ever had. She could feel the heat and wetness it had caused between her legs as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, trying to reproduce some of the sensations of her breath-taking dream.

Her dream had felt surprisingly real and, Gods, was it good – so good that she was genuinely disappointed upon waking up to her lonely reality.

She looked out the window and realized it was still night. How long had she been asleep? Probably not long enough because she still felt tired, but since that sort of craving wasn’t going away any time soon – nor by itself –, she knew that trying to go back to sleep in that state was useless.

Blossom yawned, stretching before she looked at the watch on her nightstand.

_02:16 am._

_Fucking Brick!_ She thought as she smacked her fist on the other side of the mattress.

Two in the morning and she was waking up because of a pent-up sexual arousal caused by Brick's rejection.

That was perfect – another night without a decent rest.

She looked down, peeping inside her covers in consideration. Well, if she weren't sleeping, she could at least try to get rid of that tortuous hankering.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she slid her hand underneath the covers and her shorts, rubbing herself over the silk fabric of her underwear. She insisted on the superficial caress for a while but when it didn’t feel enough, she slipped her hand inside and slowly pushed a finger into herself, gasping softly at the sting she felt from touching the tender area inside.

Blossom brought her other hand to her left breast and squeezed gently as she steadily pumped her finger – adding a second digit, then a third one, until all three were simultaneously dipping inside her wetness –, and despite the protesting ache, it didn’t feel entirely bad.

She freed her breast and diverted her attention to her clit, rubbing circles over it with one hand as she frantically grinded against the other one, trying – in vain – to reach her climax, but it simply didn’t have the same effect it would have if it were Brick’s hands – or tongue, or dick.

What she was doing felt like nothing more than an itch – that never stopped, no matter how much she scratched it –, and ultimately, she resigned, defeated after she had stimulated herself for almost twenty minutes until what was meant to be fulfilling and relaxing had practically become torture – as she thirsted for a release she was unable to give herself.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she growled, frustrated, and got up from the bed.

Blossom wasn’t having any of it. Brick had left her longing, and she was determined to get what she wanted from him – just as he’d done to her a few times before. So, she stripped off her pajamas and pulled up her jeans and a black tank top before quickly tying her hair on a messy ponytail, and lastly putting on her shoes.

She wasted no time picking up her cellphone and just lightspeed flew towards Brick’s house at _Pokey Oaks West_.

When she reached the outskirts of _Blue Light_ neighborhood, she stopped flying, and walked instead, until she got to the front of his house. This was a bad area, and she didn’t wish to draw any attention. Not that she couldn’t handle any incoming threat, but she would rather not have the trouble of having to explain what she was doing there – coincidently in the very same area The Rowdyruff Boys lived –, roughing up thugs randomly.

She warily looked around, searching for unwanted spectators before she discretely hovered a few feet from the ground – only enough to be at the window level on the second floor – and silently entered her counterpart’s bedroom.

Before Blossom could move another inch she jumped back and gasped at the speed with which Brick got to her.

“Damn it, Brick,” she cursed in a whisper, startled at his sudden approach.

“Trying to sneak up to me, eh?” He grinned. “What were you gonna do? Try killing me in my sleep?”

Blossom blatantly ignored him as she walked to the middle of his room, not wanting to be at the window view.

She scowled. “Maybe.”

“What are you doin’ here anyway?” He walked up to her. “We got rules. If my—”

“Oh please,” she interrupted with arrogance, “if your brothers caught you with me, you’d be a superstar—if my sisters caught me with you, I’d be a disgrace. That… is the difference between you and me.”

Brick chuckled bitterly, pulling her closer to him until their bodies were touching, and he pressed her harder against him – hands gripping her hips firmly. “Quite full of yourself, huh?”

“Very much,” she added, smirking with disdain as she pushed him softly.

“What’s up then?” Brick cocked his head, sitting down on his bed. "Oh, forgive my manners, babe, have a sit, please,” he mocked, sinuously tapping over his dick through his boxers – motioning for her to sit.

“Fuck you,” she snapped, and Brick blinked back in surprise.

“By all means—wanna help me with that?”

Well, yes, actually, she did, but first, she wanted to set things straight because she was not one to be refused.

“That’s not funny,” she complained, rolling her eyes at his childness. In all honesty, she did think he was being funny, but she was not about to let him know that, so she held her laugh, focusing mainly on her anger. “Why the hell have you been ignoring me the whole day?”

“I have? Thought I had answered your text.”

Blossom scoffed at him. “Don’t play dumb, Brick, you were _not_ busy.”

“You don’t know that. I could be—”

“What’s wrong? Did you not want to see me?” Blossom was sharp, and straight to the point. “Is that it? Or… did—did I do something?”

Brick sighed, visibly bored. “Just didn’t need you.”

She gaped, quite offended. “I beg your pardon?”

“I guess,” he shrugged, “I wasn’t on the mood… or just didn’t wanna se you.”

Brick had an almost mystical way of so easily wearing out her patience – it was probably gift. God, she wanted to punch him so bad. Whatever fire she had in her to come all the way to this area of the city just to be taken by him was dying down fast. One thing she was sure of, if they weren’t fucking, they would end up on each other’s throat soon if she didn’t leave quickly.

“I—know what, never mind.” She shook her head in disappointment and turned her back to him. “I don’t have time for your games.”

Within a second Brick was standing in front of her, and with a quick change of attitude he pulled her back towards him. “C’mon, don’t leave… we can play.” His voice was seductive, even if his behavior was that of an idiot.

“If you’re going to be a dick, I just rather leave.” She looked away from him.

“Hey,” he called, pressing her chin up to force her to look at him, “my bad, okay? It was just a joke.”

“A very stupid joke, you mean. I’m busy too, you know? Actually busy,” she taunted. “Unlike you, I don’t have spare time, so stop making me waste it."

“Ouch… sharp tongue, babe.” Brick brushed his thumb over her lips. “Should make good use of it.”

She pulled away from his touch. “I mean it… or I’ll stop coming by.”

He scoffed. “Look, I really was busy before… and… I don’t want you to leave, so, how about we make nice, eh?”

In all honesty, Blossom didn’t really want to know what he had been doing before or why he dismissed her earlier. He was clearly up to something and she had a bad feeling about it – a bad feeling that she chose to overlook, for this night at least. Whatever it was, she would find a way to deal with it – or him – later.

Brick leaned over Blossom and kissed her. His hands smoothly slid under her tank top and he forced them up until they reached her chest. He really didn’t need her, but sex was sex, and now that he had free time, he was not about to refuse it – especially when she so willingly offered it to him.

“No.” She stopped him.

“What?” Brick seemed confused, wary of her sudden modesty.

“Not here.”

He sighed in annoyance. “Then were?”

“You know,” she said, jumping out his window to wait for him outside.

Brick dressed up quickly and followed soon after.

“Fuck no. I’m not walking there,” he said as soon as he saw Blossom stepping on the sidewalk. “Besides, there is a motel a few blocks from here.”

“And I’m not going any place anywhere inside Townsville,” she rebuked. “Everyone knows me… and you. If someone sees us together I’m done for.”

He chuckled softly. “You make such a big deal out this.”

“Well, you don’t exactly try to be a good guy, Brick.”

“It’s not as if I wanna be seen with you either,” he bit back.

“Hm?” She looked back at him and laughed – a sound full of disdain. “Because you’d have so much to lose, huh?”

“What can I say? I got a reputation to maintain.”

“Ugh, whatever.” She kept walking, dismissing him completely. “You can fly there if you want, but I need to go on foot until I'm out of this… this… section,” she said, and Brick could easily sense the contempt in her voice as she referred to his neighborhood, “and then, I can fly. I can’t and won't risk people seeing my streak around here.”

“Suit yourself,” he said before flying away to Citiesville, leaving her back to walk on her own.

It took Blossom a few minutes to make it out of _Blue Light_ , walking cautious and discreetly as she tried to keep out of sight. And when she was a few blocks away from there, she finally flew – taking after the same direction Brick previously had.

* * *

Scandic Motel. Room 07 – the room they rented so they could meet in private, without worrying whether they were too loud or if someone would walk in on them.

Around Citiesville the Powerpuff Girls weren’t exactly praised, and the few people that would recognize Blossom simply didn’t have an ounce of interest in her or what she could possibly be doing in that suspicious area of the city – where the motel was located.

Blossom arrived, and she went straight to the room, finding Brick sitting on the edge of the bed as he absently went through the TV channels.

“Finally, you took way too—”

She threw herself at him immediately, straddling his lap and smashing her mouth against his so hard it almost hurt.

“You’re quite a hurricane today, huh,” he sneered, pressing her down tightly, and Blossom rubbed her hips back and forth against his already hardened bulge, making him grunt in response.

She kissed him again, and Brick’s hands slid over her tank top, pulling it off her with a swift motion, leaving her braless chest exposed to him.

In return, Blossom did the same to him, stripping him from his shirt and reaching for the button on his pants, undoing them. She got up from his lap, and as Brick kicked his shoes and lowered his pants and boxers all at once, Blossom did the same. She jumped back at him right after and pushed him down on the mattress.

Brick rolled them over in a second and now she was the one being pushed until her back was pressed against the headboard. He got between her legs and Blossom slightly slid down as he pulled her towards him and kissed her again – not passionate, but lustful and hungry instead.

Blossom moaned between their kiss as she grinded against him, desperate to feel him inside. She closed her legs around him, pressing his back forward to bring them closer to each other.

He broke their kiss to move his attention to her neck, where he licked and left sloppy, wet hickeys. Taking his hand to his length, he needlessly stroked it a couple of times before he pressed against Blossom’s slit.

He chuckled darkly upon noticing the increased wetness on her entrance as he smoothly rubbed the tip of his dick between her folds, smearing the sticky juices over. “Just how bad have you been wanting this?”

“Very bad,” she voiced breathlessly.

Brick brough his tip back to her entrance, moving his hips slightly forward but not with enough strength to actually penetrate her, and pulled back, gaining a scowl from Blossom. With no intent other than tormenting her, he repeated the same motion once again as he ravished her neck with his rough caresses.

Blossom groaned, frustrated at his tease. It left a horrible feeling of a need that couldn’t be satisfied, and by the fourth time he replicated that movement, she snapped, “Cut it out, Brick!”

He sneered at her lack of resilience. “Maybe… if you ask nicely.”

She uncharacteristically pouted, frowning and narrowing her eyes in defiance, and said nothing.

“C’mon, just a nice, little request,” he said, using his tip to rub small circles over clit, then moving down to slide over her opening and nether lips in incitement.

“How about fuck you?” She gave him an angry smile.

“Nah, that won’t do.”

“I’m not going to beg for something you want as much as I do,” she said, reaching for his cock. She promptly tried to push herself onto his erection in a quite aggressive way.

“Hey!” He slapped her hand away and put some distance between them. “You can’t touch me without my consent.” He feigned astonishment.

“You’re an asshole.” Blossom scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

After a whole minute staring at each other without a word, nor a movement, Blossom resigned, with no will of fight in her. She just wanted him to bury himself deep inside, and he didn’t seem inclined to make the first move unless she did a little begging.

She sighed in defeat. “Well… can get on with it?”

Brick hummed negatively at her, shaking his head in disagreement. “No, no—not like that, babe.”

Blossom blurted in annoyance, “Just fuck me already.” Brick cocked an eyebrow, and she added, “Please.”

“That’s more like it.” He slid in with a strong stroke, making Blossom arch in reflex as a yelp escaped her lips. “Could use a little improvement, though.”

“Shut up.” She threw her arms around him and pulled him towards her, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he bent over her, pushing in consistently.

His thrusts were on point; precise, hard, and deep.

Brick gripped her hips harshly – his hands bruising her sensitive skin and the muscles beneath with the intensity of his clutch. He shoved against her with a near bone-shattering strength, and Blossom was sure that if she had been a normal human being, he would’ve broken her in half. He reached for her neck – a strong hand snaking around her throat – and he pushed her until her head touched the headboard, leaving her trapped between his grip and the board.

He changed his pace, coming in with a sudden, blunt hit of his hips, then out slow until he was completely off Blossom, watching closely the reaction at her face – her soft features slightly contorted in a mix of feelings. She was still sore from the previous night, and despite the pleasure, there were still tinges of pain that she tried to ignore – very obviously failing as some of her moans sounded more painful than she intended to show.

His hand pressed harder, and now she could barely breathe as he constricted her air-way passage. The little air she managed in seemed quickly knocked out of her lungs with each crushing, quick jab he gave. Their faces were close to each other’s – eyes to eyes and nose to nose. Their mouths slightly opened, lips almost in contact but still apart – never touching.

Blossom vaguely bent her head forward, seeking his lips, but he forced her away – his hands still tightly around her neck. He gave another hard squeeze, earning a gasp from her, and fastened his sharp thrusts.

Her eyes watered in pure ecstasy as Brick relentlessly plunged into her, staring so deeply into her eyes that it made her feel as if he could see right through her soul – the very same soul she wished he’d devour.

When a tear finally slid from her watery eyes, Brick leaned in to lick it, proud of his effect on her. Once again, he pulled away until he was out of her, then pushed back all the way inside of her, and Blossom moaned – loud and shameless.

Pleasure flooded all her senses as she rocked her hips to match his movements, and she reached for his lips again. This time, he did not refuse her, kissing her so hard her head hit the panel behind them. He let go off her neck and slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he kept bucking firmly between her legs – that were still intertwined around his waist.

Brick’s hand slid to the nape of her neck, pressing her head forwards to hold her steady as he kept pushing his mouth against hers, muffling her sounds – the low vibrations of her voice, sounding nearly desperate, only added to their arousal.

His palm and fingers felt like hot ember, burning against her skin, eliciting a wince from her between their kiss before she broke it.

“Ouch!” She jolted away. “That—that hurt, Brick… a lot.”

“Shh.” He softly pulled his hand from her nape, feeling as the skin slightly peeled off, glued into his palm. “It wasn’t that bad.” He dismissed her, halting suddenly – not because he cared that she was in pain, but because he wanted to provoke her. And it worked.

Blossom blinked, confused for a few second before she glared at him. “What… why did you stop?” She touched the back of her neck, where she felt the burnt flesh sting from the sweat on her hand. “This better not leave a mark,” she hissed, and he felt the threat under her tone.

“Just long enough for one of your pretty sisters to see it.” He smirked, receiving a smack on the shoulder.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Blossom quirked an eyebrow. “Move!”

“Why don’t _you_ move for a change,” Brick taunted – not even remotely, truly annoyed at her. He loved when she was bossy. “I gotta do all the work.”

“What?” She frowned. “I was moving! You’re the one who stopped.”

“Didn’t seem like it to me… maybe, you gotta step up your game, babe,” he said with a condescending sneer.

She clicked her tongue and moved back onto him with a hard slam of her hips, thriving with a broad smile when she heard him hiss, hoping it was of pain.

“Don't get cocky, babe, it felt better than it looked.” Brick wet his lips, observing the alluring swing of her pelvis.

“I bet,” Blossom bit back, setting a slow, but strong pace, rolling her hips back and forth while his dick was sheathed completely inside of her.

Brick wasn’t bent over her anymore – still sitting on his knees, though, with his legs bent and spread underneath her pelvis to accommodate her into a slight sitting position –, and he used his spot to get a good view at where they were joined together. The sight made his cock throb – deliciously pressed between her soft, glossy walls –, and he let out his breath in a long exhalation until his lungs were completely empty.

He watched mesmerized as Blossom shifted between moving her hips forward and backward to moving it from one side to the other, swaying gently around his thick shaft. She then began rocking herself up and down – slow and steady –, and he loved seeing the way his length disappeared between her reddened lips.

“Look at me,” she commanded, grunting low, and he obliged.

She held his gaze, hearing as he breathed heavily – much like her.

Brick loved the way she fucked. She was the absolute opposite of him. He was harsh, aggressive, and hungry, whereas she was passionate and sensual – in a way that made him burn with desire.

He still preferred it rough, though, and he had a mild guess that she did too. Having her in control of their pace was nice and different, but he liked to be in charge more than letting Blossom simply have her way – even if it felt good –, so he resumed his previous position over her, and pushed into her ardently while setting his hands against the headboard to sustain himself.

She held onto his forearms for support as he rammed into her – so fast and so hard that she nearly cried. The headboard kept hitting against the wall and the bed shook with the strength Brick used to push into her.

“Bri—Brick…” she called – her voice so broken that it came out in a breathless whisper. “S—slower.”

He never complied, and honestly, Blossom wasn’t entirely sure she minded.

“Slower?” he asked in fake concern, and thrusted harshly, evoking from her a soft protest that came out in a mumble.

He gave her a quick lick on the lips, and she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, but he never kissed her. He just looked deep into her eyes – again, and she loved being pierced by his stare as he fucked her so raw that it made her want to break beneath him.

They were so close that they could feel each other’s warm breath when they exhaled. He took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled gently before he bit hard, drawing blood.

Blossom shrieked, squirming under him, but he quickly silenced her, crushing his mouth onto hers, smearing her blood on their lips as they kissed. She tried to bite him back, but he pulled his head back too fast, scoffing at her bold attempt.

“Too slow.”

“Go to hell,” Blossom snapped at him, and he was amazed at how gorgeous she looked with those luscious, plump lips of her smeared in bloodred.

“Gone and back, already.”

He kissed and nibbled at her neck, staining the fair skin with crimson blood, and she moaned, gripping his forearms harder as she felt him increase his speed. Blossom snarled at him, purposely scratching the skin beneath her fingers – the only way she found to get back at him – until she drew in blood beneath her short nails. Brick leaned over her shoulder, grunting on her ear, and her skin crawled at the sound he made.

The fury with which he took her – nearly crushing her with his pushes – left Blossom on the edge. She literally could not form any other coherent thought that wasn’t about him and how much she wanted him to impale her, the hardest and roughest way he could. She just wanted him – all of him, everywhere, deep inside.

Like hell, it hurt. It hurt and burned – in such a good, dirty way that made Blossom’s core hotter and wetter. She simply loved his violence – loved and needed it.

Finally, quivering in an all-consuming feeling of absolute rapture, Blossom orgasmed – her walls squeezing tightly around Brick’s girth, educing a grunt from him. The feeling so intense that she could not breathe, nor moan. She was quiet, only managing a few suffocated sounds and closing her eyes as she tried to cope with the pleasure that emanated from her lower abdomen and washed over her body.

She grinded harder against him as if trying to intensify the feeling and milk the most that she could from her delicious release. Her legs and arm shook, partly weakened, yet she still held him tight between the grip of her legs and arms, pulling him closer, seeking a more intimate contact as she closed her mouth over his – and he allowed her.

Brick trembled upon feeling Blossom pulse hard around him and fastened his movements as he sought the very same liberation Blossom had just reached.

“You—you need to…” She panted, slightly lightheaded, and pressed her hands against his chest whilst pulling her hips back a little – as if to try to delay the continuous hits or at least lessen the impact, even if remotely. “Finish already.”

To Blossom, the discomfort of over-stimulation escalated rapidly as he kept ruthlessly pounding into her. The continuous friction over her already bruised flesh was beginning to burn, more than it usually did, and her body asked – no, begged – for respite – something that Brick was not inclined to let her have until he had his _fix_ too.

His orgasm began building up fast. As quickly as flicking a switch, the feeling grew from a want to a need – a need for release that was nearly painful. He pushed her hands off himself and pinned her arms on the headboard, each on either side of her head, as he intensified his violent thrusts, making Blossom involuntarily tighten around his cock as she contracted the muscles on her pelvis in a vain attempt to ease the persistent, stinging pressure.

He gripped her wrists so hard that her hands, and the area beneath his palms, grew white and cold, and she felt as if her bones were at the brim of being crushed due to the strength of his hold. With a few more jabs of his hips, Brick came inside of her with gushes of his scalding seed, flooding her womb as he moaned into her ear – a low, guttural sound that made Blossom shiver in passion upon hearing it.

He felt hot – incredibly hot – within her, and Blossom’s walls felt as if they were melting along his throbbing cock. She would’ve screamed if she had the strength in her to do it. Instead, she only let out a groan – a sound that showed, as strangely as it was, a hint of satisfaction among pain.

Brick shuddered between her legs – his tense muscles momentarily going weak before he began feeling suddenly invigorated. The tingling feeling that had developed on his groin slowly spread along his spine to each one of his limbs. He felt numb, caught in a weird mixture of loss of control and complete dominance, as energy seeped into his every being, and he felt as if he’d explode again – this time, from the power overflowing within him.

When Brick was finally done, he pulled slightly away to look at her and they stared silently at each other. Blossom was flushed and beautiful, her skin damp from their strenuous activity, and eyelids heavy from exhaustion. She was visibly spent, and he loved that he had left her like that.

Brick, on the other hand, was radiating – power, strength, invincibility. And Blossom could sense that as she watched him smirk in gratification.

He pulled out of her, and she whimpered at the feeling, almost wishing they would stay like that – connected and crushed against each other.

“Again?” He slid his arm behind her back, propping her towards him as he kissed her neck.

“Not a chance.” She pushed him away. “I’m already sore enough as it is.”

He huffed. “Always the killjoy.” In a second he was on his feet, pulling up his boxers as Blossom stared incredulously at his back.

“That—that’s it?” she asked, gaining his attention. “You’re not… staying?”

Brick turned to her, quirking an eyebrow. “What for? It’s not like I’m getting a second round for it.”

“Don’t be a jerk, Brick.”

“Fine… do you want me to stay?” He grinned.

“Do you even need to ask?” Blossom rolled her eyes.

He shrugged and turned off the lights. “Nap, then?”

“Sure, I'm exhausted,” she replied. “I feel like I was beaten up.”

“You were…” Brick sneered, and she knew what was coming. “By my dick.”

“God, just shut up.” She hit him with her pillow.

He chuckled at his own joke, laying down on his back, to her left, and pulling a pillow behind his head.

Blossom laid her head on his chest and slid one arm over his abdomen, feeling as he fidgeted uncomfortably underneath her. She knew this kind of proximity disturbed him, but she still insisted – as she did in all previous encounters –, hoping he wouldn’t think much of it.

After a few minutes passed, she called him, “Brick?”

“Hm?” he hummed.

She took her time, as if considering what to say, but finally spoke, “Nothing…”

Some things were just better off left unsaid.

Although completely recharged, it didn’t take long for Brick to fall asleep, and – as always – Blossom remained awake to watch him sleep – that being her own way of relishing her time with him, even if he weren’t exactly participative.

Blossom was used to it, though. Of course, she wished they could bond after sex, but she knew Brick wasn’t prone to talk about feelings, and she didn’t think he would want to get too intimate with her and risk turning their conventional sex into something more.

The thought upset her, but Blossom still tried to be understanding. After all, it was just too soon to demand to know where _this_ was heading. So, she would try to be patient and let things happen naturally. Brick obviously wasn’t searching for commitment – even if she secretly was –, and she didn’t want to him to push her away for being too intrusive – which, either way, she often happened to be.

Brick suddenly moved, partially conscious, and slid his arm – that was previously beside his head, with his hand beneath it, propping it up slightly – along Blossom’s back, resting his hand right on the middle as he brushed his fingers in a caress that made Blossom shiver with a warm sensation in her gut and a feeling that she couldn’t quite distinguish.

What was it? It wasn’t that same unmistakable, systematic feeling that made her just want to hop on top of him and ride him relentlessly all night long. It was much more than that – much more than lust or physical attraction. It was something different, nearly pure. Something that made her body heat up entirely and her belly tingle in a strange way.

Whatever it was, it felt curiously nice, and it made her want to hold him tighter and tenderly as she listened intently to the quiet beating of his heart.

Being held in his arm, so close to him, made her feel oddly relaxed and calm – that rush of adrenaline she had felt before, during sex, and the tiredness afterward, were now mostly gone –, lessening her blood pressure and slowing her heartbeat until it was nearly synchronized with his.

Lulled by the soothing sound of the organ that pumped his hot blood through his veins, Blossom finally closed her eyes as serenity overcame her and she slowly fell into a deep slumber, knowing that when she woke up, Brick would be gone – as he always were.

_**03/01/2020** _

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I’m planning on writing another two other PPG stories. One is Brick/Blossom (but very dark) and the other one is Berserk/Brick/Blossom (because it’s just necessary). I talk a bit more about them in profile (on FF)
> 
> I’ll slowly let you all in more of how Blossom feels about her life etc, etc.
> 
> I mix elements from the original PPG cartoon and the comics, PPGZ and the reboot. But don’t mind it. It’s nothing that affects the story very much.
> 
> I don’t really like the last section of the chapter (and usually I always hate my work’s final form). Not only that, but there are also a lot of things I still don’t think are good enough, so, as I do in every story, I’ll come back to edit this and, maybe, make a few changes/improvements. 
> 
> I also don’t want to rush up or go in too much deep before I take a good read in, at least, a few comics from the PPG series (I already started it) and finish re-watching the show.
> 
> As to the size of the chapter: was it too big? Should I, maybe, dial it back a little?
> 
> Yes, please, reviews are obviously highly appreciated, though, mostly (and more importantly) used to boost my – not so – fragile ego.


End file.
